


The Hidden Room.

by Augusta



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augusta/pseuds/Augusta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouyuu has a habit of ending up in places he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Room.

Kouyuu first found the hidden room at the centre of the Kou compound while trying to find out where his bedroom had been moved to. He was 10 and had only just started to learn how to read, so the script on the door that marked the room as belonging to Reishin meant nothing to him. Technically, he shouldn't have been able to stumble across the room at all, not when it was only accessible through a maze of corridors and three locked doors. However, Kouyuu had always had a way with directions that defied logic and latest scientific advancements.

He'd open the door, seen nothing of interest, and continued on his quest.

Kouyuu found the room again when he was 12, while on a quest to find a _different_ hidden room in a _different_ part of the compound. This time he knew exactly what the script on the door meant, although as most of the hidden rooms in the compound (and there were hundreds of them) had the same marking, Kouyuu didn't even pause before pushing it open.

He ducked out again only seconds later, his face in full flush as he scurried away down the closest corridor. He was old enough to know that adults did the sorts of things that Reishin had been doing to his strange, mask-wearing friend, but it was in the same sort of way that he knew that there were stars in the sky without never actually seeing one up close. Thankfully, it appeared as though neither man saw him, as the topic was never brought up.

Three months later and after a series of confusing dreams that left him heated even though he could never quite hold onto them when he woke, he found the room once more, although this time on purpose. He cautiously knocked first, before breathlessly slipping into the room. It was smaller than his memory had allowed for, although not quite as dark. There was no-one bent over the uncomfortable looking table this time, nor was there anyone chained in the polished manacles that hung limply from the far wall. Wide-eyed, Kouyuu stood up on the tips of his toes so he could run his fingers along the smooth metal hoops, wandering why anyone could possibly want to be trapped in such a position … with only Reishin … only Reishin … and, and …

Kouyuu's hand flew up to his chest, his palm flattening against his heavily beating heart as he desperately tried to calm the confusing rush of emotions that he had no chance at all of properly comprehending. When his heart stopped trying to fight its way out through his fingers, Kouyuu scurried over to the shelves that lined the far wall. He bit down on his bottom lip as his gaze raced along the shelves, a deep blush rising to his checks as his imagination tried to provide explanations for what the various _things_ were for. Gingerly, he pulled down a long, ivory shaft and ran his fingers nervously up the length of it. There was no mistaking what it was supposed to represent, although what –

The item slipped through his fingers, and the crash it made as it hit the concrete floor seemed to echo around the room for hours. Kouyuu only paused long enough to place it back exactly where it had been originally before he scurried away, desperately hoping that no-one had heard. Never again, he swore to himself when he only just managed to duck behind a pillar as Reishin idly went passed. Never again would he do something foolish. If Reishin had caught him-

It was a thought that brought with it many more months of strange dreams and ruined sheets.

He was 14 before he returned to the hidden room in the center of the compound, although once more it was while searching for somewhere completely different. Kouyuu hadn't intended to go in, not now that he understood only too well the contents of his dreams, and simply the thought of Reishin touching someone else (especially when he never, ever touched him) was far too painful. Despite meaning to never come here again, the room still somehow managed to draw him in, although this time his gaze held more curiosity than bewilderment. There were more toys on the shelves and a large cupboard in the corner, and with an eagerness that shamed Kouyuu to the core he went over to it without a second thought. He wildly tried to think what Reishin could keep in such a cupboard as he fumbled with the latch, knowing that his imagination surely wasn't –

His arms fell numbly to his sides and all emotion slipped from his face. There was leather everywhere, leather balls and clothes and straps.

And there were whips. He closed the doors listlessly and stepped backwards. It was only a handful of steps to the door –

He almost made it. But after only a couple of steps his legs gave out beneath him and he fell to his knees with a thud. His body like lead, the thought of somehow getting back to his feet seemed impossible, and instead he simply slunk beneath the table and curled up into a soundless ball.

It was hours before he was able to leave.

It was another two years before Kouyuu dared to return to the room again. Sixteen now, he had a handful of experimental kisses with Shuuei under his belt – his best friend had insisted that he at least knew how to do that – and the fear and hurt that the contents of the far cupboard had resulted in had dulled to an occasional ache. There was a different kind of ache that drove him now, the kind that made his cock harden when he helped Reishin dress each morning, and made him flush with glaring inferiority whenever one of Reishin's impossibly attractive friends stayed for the evening. He still avoided the cupboard when he entered, but Kouyuu ventured adventurously to the other new additions to the room with a confidence and determination he'd previously lacked. Both emotions vanished the moment Reishin's various toys were within reach, and as Kouyuu fumbled with a wide ring that appeared to be some sort of bracelet, he felt as though he was 12 and discovering the room for the first time all over again. He had just put the strange item down again when he heard voices from just outside of the door. Wide-eyed, he only just managed to dive beneath one of small corner tables ( _not_ the cupboard, never the cupboard) before Reishin and Hoju entered.

"I don't know why you think that brat would be in here of all places," Hoju said as he lazily leaned against the doorframe, and Kouyuu's heart caught in his throat.

"Because Kouyuu has a habit of ending up in the exact place he shouldn't be," Reishin drawled. Kouyuu slunk back into the shadows as much as he could without drawing either mans' attention. "Although I admit, I doubt that even he could have found his way here." The comment brought a snort from Hoju and a silent glare from Kouyuu. "I have no time to search for that idiot boy now, if his dinner is cold by the time he finds his way to the kitchen then that is his own fault. I was supposed to be at Shouka-sama's almost half an hour ago." Reishin slipped beyond Kouyuu's sight for a moment, before returning with one of the slim ivory shafts from the far shelf. Kouyuu bit back a groan when Reishin's fingers curled _just so_ around the item. "Should we make dinner with my brother interesting? It would be a sign of your … dedication."

Hoju snorted again. "You wouldn't get that thing in me for a minute, let alone a few hours. If you want dedication, utilize one of your silly toy boys. If you want sex, then you know who to come to." Hoju turned in a flurry of robes and silky hair, and Reishin followed after him with a disgruntled sigh.

Kouyuu waited for almost twenty minutes before he dared emerge from under the table, and even then he quickly dipped his head around the door to make sure no-one was passing. Slowly, he walked back over to where Reishin had left the ivory shaft. A flash of anger heated his blood momentarily – how could Hoju not do something that Reishin obviously wanted – no, obviously _desired_ – him to do? How could Hoju even _think_ of turning down such a request? Kouyuu hadn't realized that they could be l-left, left inside for any length of time, but if Reishin had asked him-

Kouyuu kept his mind deliberately blank as he slipped the shaft quickly into one of his deep pockets and fled the room.

He returned to Reishin's secret room only a handful of times over the next year and a half.

17 and having just been officially appointed to his first government position, he didn't mean to end up in the secret room in the middle of the compound, didn't even realize that was where he _had_ ended up until he flung open the door he thought was the one that lead to Reishin's hidden study and found himself face to face with his father in a completely different setting than he had intended.

"Ack!"

"It is about time you showed up." The impatience in Reishin's tone belied the lazy way in which his father leaned against the table – that table! - in the middle of the room.

"I – I was just – and somehow I ended up – not that I know – supposed to be your study, which I THOUGHT-"

"Stop babbling like a child," Reishin snapped, and his cold words had the desired affect as Kouyuu found himself doing exactly that. "Perhaps I was wrong to believe that you were significantly mature enough to handle more ... adult things. _Am_ I wrong, Kouyuu?"

He felt dizzy. "I, I don't understand," Kouyuu said hoarsely. Of course he didn't understand, because this couldn't possibly be happening and he was misinterpreting something that surely, surely had to have some other – any other – explanation, because Reishin couldn't be looking at him with a gaze that could really only be described as predatory. Perhaps it was all an elaborate setup to get Kouyuu to do more of Reishin's paperwork, that at least made _sense_. Something that could almost have been humor flickered in his father's eyes, before Reishin elegantly pushed himself away from the desk and leaned in, pressing his lips against Kouyuu. Hard.

Kouyuu had been kissed exactly three times before, and on each occasion his partner in crime had been his best friend. Shuuei didn't care for men but he did believe there were some things all boys should be able to do, and so Kouyuu had received rather clinical training on what to do when your lips just happened to come into contact with someone else's. Reishin didn't simply kiss, however, Reishin dominated. Shell shocked, there was nothing Kouyuu could do but allow Reishin the access he demanded to his mouth, nothing that could be done but to remain receptive to each harsh kiss that stole away the last of Kouyuu's breath. At some stage, Kouyuu realized disconnectedly that he was somehow kissing _back_ , although it seemed more like active facilitation than any sort of equal footing-

It was at that point that Kouyuu finally stopped thinking altogether. When Reishin drew back, Kouyuu found something incredibly unfair about how entirely unruffled he appeared, especially as Kouyuu had to convince each and every one of his own breaths that they belonged to him and not the other man.

"Undress me," Reishin stated calmly, and it was so direct an order that Kouyuu did not dare deny him, did not dare think for even a moment that this was wrong and strange and obviously some sort of twisted dream that he shouldn't be having-

Reishin's silk robes fell the floor. Kouyuu's hands tightened into fists by his sides, a dark blush staining his cheeks crimson as his gaze froze on something just over Reishin's left shoulder.

"You are allowed to touch me," Reishin said, a smirk flickering across his lips. It was just as much a command as his previous order had been, but Kouyuu's hands still shook as he placed them on Reishin's shoulders. Reishin's skin was softer and warmer than the silk of his robes, and the rose fragrance he wore lost a touch of its spice when not worn over layers of clothes but mingling instead with a smell that was definitely Reishin's own. Slowly, Kouyuu curled his hands experimentally down Reishin's sides, his eyes widening slightly when Reishin went rigid as his fingers skirted over his nipples. Reishin gave neither words of guidance nor any demands to stop, and so Kouyuu hesitantly continued, marveling in the smooth planes and defined muscles.

His breath caught as his fingers grazed against Reishin's already hard cock. Dazed, his eyes locked on it for a moment as he tried to decipher how Reishin could possibly be like this over him. His gaze flickered up questioningly to Reishin, but all he received was a mockingly cocked eyebrow in return. Breathing deeply, Kouyuu knew exactly what he was expected to do next, and yet while he meant for his hands to drift lower and wrap around Reishin's – Reishin's! – cock, instead they skimmed back to his father's hips and came to rest there.

Reishin 'hmph'ed in response, but strangely he didn't seem entirely displeased. "I take it you are old enough to no longer require my help in getting undressed?" This time Kouyuu's blush held a hint of anger and he had to bite down on his tongue so as not to respond in kind to his father's taunt. It was a victory that Kouyuu knew could only ever be Reishin's, and so Kouyuu instead quickly worked on removing his leggings and robes, focusing as much on the task as possible in an attempt to keep from thinking about how Reishin could now see his legs, now his thighs, now his cock-

He fumbled with the fussy clasps of his inner shirt, the last thing that kept him from being as exposed to Reishin as the other man was to him. A different sort of dread slipped in as the last clasp fell to the side, and Kouyuu found that he could not – would not - shrug the shirt off completely even though it hung indecently open to his waist. Reishin's gaze narrowed coldly, before he let out an agitated sigh.

"Idiot boy," he said disapprovingly as he pressed a hard, closed mouth kiss against Kouyuu's lips, and Kouyuu let out a shuddering sigh of relief. "They are not as bad as you think." One of Reishin's hands skimmed over Kouyuu's hips and slowly smoothed up beneath Kouyuu's shirt, his elegant fingers catching on the pale, childhood scars that would _never_ fade in Kouyuu's mind.

"I cannot see how you can find such a thing pleasurable," Kouyuu said quietly in response, and it was so out of place and uncharacteristic that Kouyuu knew he should have regretted his words, and yet he couldn't. Reishin was so close, so there, and there was a part of Kouyuu that desperately needed the other man to understand.

"It does not have to be entirely painful." Reishin's gaze narrowed once more at Kouyuu's insolent snort. "The thing about pain, Kouyuu, is that it can be very pleasurable when it exists simply for someone else's' … gratification. Such as mine." Kouyuu's breath caught. "But I have other plans for this evening."

They were plans that involved Kouyuu trapped in the wall manacles that he had spied on his second visit. The steel cuffs bit into his skin and the smooth, stone wall sent chills through his back, however both were easy to ignore as Reishin clinically explored Kouyuu's body with his hands as though he was more instrument than man.

"You need to put on some weight," Reishin ordered as one hand skimmed disapprovingly across Kouyuu's stomach. Ridiculously, it was the most father-like thing that Reishin had ever said to him. Kouyuu doubted, however, as he arched backwards against the wall and a small mew escaped through his clenched lips, that it was something most fathers ever said while dipping one oil slicked finger teasingly inside their son's anus. The disapproving hand fell away from Kouyuu's stomach and came to rest on his left hip as Reishin leaned in closer, his cock brushing against Kouyuu's as his finger mockingly inched just a tiny bit deeper.

"I doubt you need much preparation given how often you have taken to wearing my little toy." Reishin smirked as Kouyuu's eyes flew open. "You think I haven't noticed?" Reishin said huskily, his lips pressed against Kouyuu's ear. "It is a practice I most approve of. Your skin is especially beautiful when it is flushed with both pain and pleasure." Kouyuu gasped lightly when Reishin slid two fingers roughly into him, oil dripping down their length and pooling around his entrance. Reishin had known. All along, he had somehow known. "Even Kijin finds something rather enticing about your blind dedication, and he rarely has time for such subtleties." Kouyuu wanted to say how he had no desire to hear about the other man, not when Reishin was finally showing interest in _him_ , but at that moment Reishin's fingers sliced sideways just so, and Kouyuu found himself struggling to just stay on his feet.

"Reishin-sama!" His plea turned into a strangled cry when Reishin removed his fingers altogether, the oil drenched fingers suddenly reaching up and gripping his chin hard.

"You understand that this makes you mine," Reishin stated calmly, his iced gaze penetrating Kouyuu in a way his fingers hadn't, couldn't.

Kouyuu simply blinked up at him, confused. "But I always have been, Reishin-sama." His father smirked, obviously – strangely - delighted.

"Good." Reishin's hands fell to Kouyuu's hips, and before Kouyuu could catch his breath he was being spun around and pressed hard into the stone wall. Still chained, his twisted arms screamed in agony, however that pain was quickly forgotten when Reishin thrust deep into him in one, harsh movement. This time, Kouyuu's strangled cry seemed to echo through the room, and a wave of dizziness crashed over him, muting instantaneously all his senses in a wash of shock. Taste strangely returned first, the grit of the wall biting into his lips and mixing with the coppery taint of blood. Reishin's fragrance came next, followed quickly by the way his father was pressed up against him, the silk of his skin so firm against his exposed thighs and still half covered back -

Oh _god._

"It's not quite the same as your little toy, is it?" Reishin whispered mockingly against his ear, and Kouyuu's eyes closed reflexively as Reishin punctuated his statement with a slight roll of his hips. "Now, ask nicely, and I shall consider showing you other ways in which I differ from your toy."

"R-Reishin-sama, please," Kouyuu somehow ground out, his words trailing off into a groan as one of Reishin's hands curled over Kouyuu's hips and brushed against the tip of his cock "I, anything, anything you want, just _please._ "

"Anything, hmm? I shall have to remember that." A choked, baffled sob slipped through Kouyuu's lips as Reishin withdrew from him, but Reishin's mouth returned reassuring to the tip of Kouyuu's earlobe. "I hope you have been diligent in your studies." The thrust that followed was deep and violent, and it sent shuddering waves of pain-laced pleasure rippling up through Kouyuu's spine. He barely had time to brace his forehead against the cold, stone wall, his fingers entangling in the steel of his bindings, before the next thrust came, and then the next. Breathlessly, Kouyuu tried to push himself back onto Reishin's cock as it withdrew in preparation for the next thrust, only to have Reishin tighten his grip on Kouyuu's hips, stilling him. "I have forgiven your insolence up until now, but if you forget again for even a moment who is in control, this will end instantly." The quietness of Reishin's words were replaced by a rush of pain as Reishin bit down onto Kouyuu's earlobe, and when Kouyuu bucked against Reishin's cock in response it was a completely involuntary movement. Reishin growled deeply, and Kouyuu flew momentarily into panic. Then, Reishin reached around and roughly started stroking Kouyuu's cock as the thrusts started up suddenly again, although with a deliberate slowness that was antagonizing. "It seems I will have to teach you control."

It was enough. Just the mere thought was enough. Kouyuu bit down on his bottom lip as he came, his seed spilling over his father's hands and his legs finally giving out beneath him so that he was supported simply be the chains. Reishin did nothing to help him regain his feet, simply pressing him harder against the wall so that he could drive deeper, faster, harder, yet always so completely and utterly in control –

It was exactly as it should be, Kouyuu thought numbly when Reishin did then come, without the same fuss that Kouyuu had exhibited but with a last, forceful thrust that acted as a final marking of ownership. With a strange detachedness, Reishin let the manacles click open and Kouyuu slid to the floor. Dazed eyes stared up to meet all-knowing ones. Naked and proud, Reishin was most certainly the most beautiful man to ever grace this world, and it was perhaps why Kouyuu did not realize until a second to late that Reishin somehow had his cursed fan back in hand. In that second, said fan was whacked down on his head.

"What are you sitting around for? You need to clean up this mess." Reishin turned easily and slipped on his robes (Kouyuu wasn't sure he would ever be able to stand again, let alone get dressed). "When you are finished, you may join me for dinner." Speechless, Kouyuu could only watch as his father's elegant steps carried him away from Kouyuu. It was only once Reishin reached the door that he paused briefly. "You were … adequate. However, there is still much more work to do. Be here again this time tomorrow."

"I, yes. Reishin-sama. And I promise to do better next time," he earnestly added, a blush staining his cheeks as he adverted his gaze. Reishin's fan flipped open, shielding away his expression behind the silk panels.

"Stupid boy."

With that, Reishin left, and Kouyuu did not move for a very long time, least any such movement should shake him from what was surely a dream.


End file.
